


Dawn of the Demon Slayer

by KenjithePanda



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Demon slayer Zhin, Demonette Maeve, F/M, Graphic deaths of children, Infernal Seris, Oni Talus, Soul eater Jenos, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda
Summary: Zhin is a mere blacksmith skilled in the arts of blade making. Word of his skill gets out and heard by the wrong ears. Maeve is in need of a new dagger set so she seeks Zhin out with her friends. Things take a turn for the worst and Zhin must rush home towards the horrors that await him.
Relationships: Zhin/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Dawn of the Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the origins of Demon Slayer Zhin has been revealed! As noted in tags, don't read if you don't like children dying. Pretty demon Jenos takes the role of main antagonist in this one.

Blood. Such a repulsive scent. Zhin was now experiencing this horrendous smell firsthand. He was a skilled blacksmith working day and night at the forge to put food on the table for his family. It wasn’t much but it was honest work. He and his family lived happily on the side of a mountain outside of the Magistrate’s rule. For work, he’d leave for sometimes days at a time. His wife and kids understood and were fine with it but he always worried about their safety. He’d never know if something were to happen until long after work. That long ride into town. That backbreaking work at the forge for long hours. Shopping for supplies and gifts for his family. Riding back home. Riding up the mountain to the horrors that awaited him. The passage of time is cruel.

\---

“Daddy, can we come with you to work? It’s so boring here! We want to go into town for once,” a boy complained. A young girl around the same age as him stood with her arms crossed and eyes glaring directly at her father.

“I’ve told you two about how dangerous it is below the mountain already. Maybe next time, alright, Ichino, Akeno?” Zhin reassured. 

“Fine… We’re going next time!” Akeno declared. Ichino’s eyes brightened when he saw his sister’s boldness.

Zhin laughed, “Of course, of course.”

A beautiful woman with hair that fell to her waist walked up to Zhin. She kissed him on the cheek. “Be careful on your way to town, okay? The sweet young man who comes by to chop timber was telling me about the increased demon sightings in the area. Could you get more talismans? I’d like to hang them on the porch,” she whispered, careful not to let the kids hear.

“I will but I doubt that any will come near the house, if they even exist. They’re probably just stories or people mistaking bear attacks for demons.”

Doubt shadowed his wife’s eyes but she didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll be off now.” His family waved goodbye from the porch. Zhin swung up onto an old wagon being pulled by an even older horse. She was a gentle chestnut whom Zhin named Magu. He patted her on the rump and they headed towards town. 

The two arrived at a small building. It was a locally known smithy that normally got good business, but with the rise of crystal technology they had been losing their usual customers. A man stumbled out of the building. Sweat and dirt caked his face.

“Z-Zhin, my man… It’s horrible there. Boss’s been working us to the bone, saying ‘We ain’t getting no business because of your lousy work’. I can’t take it no more. Talk some sense into the man, would yah? He always listens to you.” the man gasped. He was breathing heavily.

“Geez, Harold, are you alright? Here, take some water,” Zhin panicked as he held a canteen to the man’s mouth. He drank in large gulps then sighed. “What’s going on?”

“You know how the boss was worryin’ the other day ‘bout losing business ‘cause of the new crystal tech-no-logy?” He tried to put emphasis on technology but only stumbled on his words. “Today he snapped out of nowhere. Roarin’ and throwing blades and hammers everywhere like some wild demon. Then the man told us to have ten karambit sets each finished by the end of tomorrow. Polished and decorated and everything. I’ve just barely finished with the first.”

“I’ll talk to him. Get some rest.”

“Y-Yeah I’ll do that.”

Zhin swung open the doors to the building. It was just as Harold had described. The air reeked of body odor and smoke. His coworkers were all bent over their benches hammering at their work. Some had collapsed while others were barely moving. What caught Zhin’s eye was a pale, gaunt looking man hunched over in a corner next to his boss’s office. His eyes were sunken and his skin was completely white. It was as if he’d been petrified. 

“Alex…?” Zhin cautiously crept closer.

“DON’T GO IN THERE!” Alex suddenly screamed. “THEY'RE INSANE. THEY'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN.”

Zhin jumped back in horror. What had the boss been doing while he was gone? Whatever it was, he was hesitant to find out. With a long breath for confidence, he began to enter the office. Alex only stared at him with a _I warned you_ look on his face. 

There was a noise. Zhin froze. It was coming from inside the office. He heard glass break.

“We’ve been waiting for hours, blacksmith. Don’t you know it’s never polite to make a beautiful woman wait?”a seductive voice hummed. “My friend here is in need of a very special blade set. We heard from a little birdie that one of your workers has great skill in making daggers.”

“H-He’s not here yet. But I have everyone else at work! I promise you’ll get your knives.” Zhin recognized the voice of his boss. He sounded terrified.

“Listen, boss man,” another woman said. Her voice… how to describe it? It sounded as if two people were talking at the same time. It wasn’t as smooth as the other woman’s but it was still enticing. It was almost… demonic. “If I don’t get what I want in five minutes, your blood will be on the floor. That thick neck of yours looks like it’d bleed for a long time.”

“Why don’t you just kill him now? I want to hurry up and get this over with. Jenos is waiting.” This one was male. He sounded to be in his late teens, early twenties.

Zhin had no idea what was going on. He just knew that his boss was about to be killed. He reached over towards a prized sword hanging on the wall and slowly opened the door. He made blades but had no idea how to wield one. He was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Now armed, he charged into the room. He wildly looked around. What he saw made him freeze. Three horned people were looking at him. None feared the blade in his hand. From just one look, they could tell that he was clueless on how to use it. The sight actually amused them. His boss’s expression changed from horror to happiness. It was as if he saw an angel that only he could see.

“T-This is the guy! He can make your blades for you. Now let me leave, please!” he yelled.

“Go ahead. You’re annoying me,” a short woman dismissed him. Her skin was strangely purple. She had orange-reddish horns and hair of the same color. Her eyes burned like fire. She only wore purple fitted body armor and long boots. At her hips elegant orange wings fell down to her feet. She had a tail, too. “On second thought…” In the blink of an eye, she threw three daggers at the man’s back. He fell without a sound. It was almost merciful considering what she normally does to her prey.

“Oh, Maeve, dear. You’re going to make your man scared. Judging by the way he’s shaking like that he’s probably going to go into shock. Humans are such weak creatures. A drop of blood sends them screaming,” said a woman. She licked her lips. “Absolutely ravishing.” Like Maeve, this woman had horns. She had red skin. She wore barely anything besides maroon stockings, three chokers on her neck that overlapped to cover her chest, and robes on her waist. In her left hand was a green lantern.

“You guys are such succubi. Especially you, Seris,” the boy said to the taller woman. He had small horns and light purple skin. A lively tail fell down to his feet. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and pointed shoes. Rope held his pants up. On his legs were red shin guards with the face of a demon on them. He turned to Zhin. His face was hidden by a demon mask. “Hello, friend. Name’s Talus. I suggest that you do whatever they tell you. You’d be making this easier for all of us.”

_The rumors were true… they’re demons!_ Zhin’s mind screamed. He tried to calm himself down. If he tried to run he’d end up like his boss. He’d have to talk his way out of it. “So… your name is Maeve, right? And you came looking for me because you wanted a special karambit set?” he said. The calm tone of his voice surprised himself.

Maeve raised an eyebrow. It was as if the human had suddenly changed. But he was just an insect that could be easily crushed so she assumed that he’d lost his mind. Suspicions dropped. “Yes. Me and my comrades are trying to enjoy most of this realm before Furia finally banishes our lords. Before I go, I’d like a set that compliments my wings.”

“I see,” Zhin lied. He couldn’t help but doubt her capability of flight with her wings so low on her body. “In that case, I’ll get to work right away. Your wings are very colorful and refined so it will take me some time.”

“Of course. I won’t accept any flawed blades. Even a small chip or discoloration would… send me into a rage, let’s leave it at that. Take all the time you need but do be mindful of our leaving soon.”

Zhin bowed and exited the office. With a crazed smile plastered on his face, Zhin ran out of the building. He’d done it. All he had to do now was rush home and move his family somewhere safe. He noticed something strange as he was running towards his wagon. His stomach dropped. Maeve was waiting for him on top of a building near the wagon.

“If you didn’t want to make the knives why didn’t you just say so?” She sounded annoyed. “You humans really know how to waste a lady’s time.”

“I just want to go back to my family,” Zhin pleaded.

“What? I’m not here to stop you. I’ll let Jenos and Talus have the fun there. Go ahead now. Ride quickly. If you slow around I may change my mind, or you’ll simply be too late to stop them,” Maeve warned. She chuckled. “Hah! As if a mere human like yourself could fight _Jenos_. He’s on a whole other level, even with us…”

Zhin didn’t stick around to hear. He unstrapped Magu from the wagon so they’d ride faster. He kicked at her stomach with his heels and they rode off. Maeve was just kidding, right? There was no way they could’ve found out where he lived. How did they even know about him? Sure, he made amazing blades and even knew how to enchant them, but he never remembered a reporter or famous blade-tester coming to town. Maybe word had got out about him without his knowledge. 

He had to go faster. He urged Magu on and they picked up speed. She hadn’t ran at such a pace in years. Her sides heaved from exhaustion but she could sense her master’s panic. She ran faster.

The mountain finally came in sight. They hurried up the steep path leading up to the house they would soon no longer call home. Zhin hopped off of Magu and ran inside the house.

“Akeno, Ichino! Honey, we have to leave! Hurry and pack your things, we don’t have much time,” Zhin shouted. No reply. Perhaps they were doing laundry outside on the back porch? He hurried out the back door. Zhin cringed. The metallic scent of blood filled the air. It was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

“HANNAH?!” he screamed his wife’s name. He recognized the back of Akeno’s head lying on the ground at the corner of the house. He ran over to his daughter. “Akeno, get up. We have to go.”

He tried to shake her then felt something wet.

_Blood._

His hands were covered in it. He turned Akeno over. Her eyes were dull and in her chest was a large hole. It was leaking dark crimson. Her skin was still warm as if she had been killed only moments before.

This wasn’t happening. He was just having a bad dream is all. Yes, when he’d wake up, his wife would be sleeping soundly next to him. Akeno and Ichino would be still asleep in their rooms too. All he’d have to do was pinch himself. He didn’t wake up. All he did was tear the skin off his wrist.

Ichino and Hannah were still alive. He left Akeno’s small, lifeless body on the ground. He didn’t look back. If he did, he’d never be able to walk again. He heard screaming. It sounded like… Ichino! Zhin ran towards the noise then stopped. Ichino was standing in front of Hannah with his arms spread, as if he was trying to create a shield for her. His face betrayed his actions, however. Tears and snot were streaming down his face. In front of them was a floating demon. His appearance was similar to the demon Talus but his horns were longer and he was clearly taller. He didn’t wear any kind of mask. Just a sadistic grin. He had no tail and his eyes were red like a burning fire. Sharp fangs jutted out from his mouth.

“I won’t let you hurt my mother!” Ichino yelled. “Akeno… protected me. I have to repay her!”

“Ichino, get back!” Hannah cried. Ichino stayed firmly where he was.

The demon cackled cruelly, “How can a timid child like yourself protect anyone? I actually admire your sister. She didn’t hesitate to try and fight me. Big mistake. My own little brother immediately punched her heart out as punishment.” The demon indicated towards… _Talus?!_

Talus retorted, “Jenos, you’re mother’s first son! Any human that even brushes shoulders with you deserves to be eradicated.”

“Hmm, perhaps. I think you’re just overprotective,” Jenos teased. Talus snorted at him then vanished, leaving only a fading rune in the air. Jenos looked at Ichino. “Well then. Looks like you want to suffer next, human boy.”

“ICHINO GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Zhin screamed. He was running towards them as fast as he could but it wouldn’t be fast enough.

“I can’t. I have to protect Mom,” Ichino stated. A solemn, mature look crept onto his face. “You should’ve seen Akeno. She was so brave. She tried to fight the monsters with a kitchen knife while I froze up in fear. But it’s okay. I’m going to see her soon again and when I do I think that she’ll be proud of me.”

_No. Please no._ Zhin thought.

“Are you done with your hero speech? It’s so cheesy I could puke,” Jenos rolled his blazing red eyes. Ichino spat at his feet. Jenos said nothing. He just reached out, grabbed Ichino’s skull, and promptly shattered it. Blood splattered to the ground. “How messy. I’d hate to leave your pretty house in a mess so I’ll clean it for you.” Ichino’s body was enveloped in flames. In mere seconds the only things left were charred bones and a necklace Zhin had given him on his seventh birthday.

Hannah fell to the ground screaming from what she had just seen. She began to tear out her own hair as if the death of her two children made her go insane.

“Yes, please scream louder! Your anguish is so satisfying,” Jenos laughed.

He could still save Hannah. Zhin knew they’d never heal from this but if he could just… “GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DEMON!” he roared. 

“Oh, the absent father finally enters the equation? I think I’ve broken this woman. I doubt she’ll be able to survive on her own if she somehow manages to escape me. I’ll be merciful and end her now.”

“I won’t let you!” Zhin ran at the demon. He tried to punch his face but Jenos simply floated out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. It felt like he’d been kicked by an ox. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he fell to the ground. Jenos continued to kick and beat him until he stopped fighting back. “Over already? Torture is so boring when your victim can’t handle a few strikes that even aren’t your full power.”

Jenos grabbed Zhin by the hair and made him sit up. “I want to show you something. Watch me give the greatest gift to your wife.”

_No…_ Zhin thought. But he couldn’t move. His entire body was in agony. Jenos had broken half of his rib cage in only seconds. The demon approached his broken wife still crying on the ground. He lifted her up by the neck.

_No…_ Hannah was struggling to breathe now. The presence of death instinctively made her body fight back at full strength. Her movements were growing weaker by the second.

“Come on. Don’t die on me now. I haven’t gotten nearly enough pleasure out of this,” Jenos grumbled. Hannah stopped moving. “Humph. They never listen.” 

To add insult to injury, Jenos tore out Hannah’s throat. He threw her body onto the ground and floated over towards Zhin.

“A gift.” Jenos placed Hannah’s windpipe in Zhin’s hair. Blood ran down his face. He smiled. “A nice decoration, don’t you think? Now you’ll always be able to hear the screams of your wife. I’m jealous.”

Physical pain was nothing compared to the fury Zhin was feeling. He wanted to tear the demon limb from limb but he was temporarily crippled. His throat was raw from screaming and his chest burned.

“I can hear the voice inside of you begging for vengeance. You want to kill, don’t you? I’m not one to extinguish such pain. I’ll let you live if you promise to nurture that sadness into rage. You have enough hatred to kill a demon if you tried. So I give you my regards. Just don’t let anyone other than me be the one to devour your soul.”

Jenos flew into the distance laughing. “I can already imagine it. The Demon Slayer!”

Zhin sat in silence. His mind was calm despite everything that happened. When he healed, he was going to make a very special blade. A sword made for killing demons.

\---

_Ten years later_

\---

A man in his early fifties crouched over a nervous grey horse. “Easy, now, Fusang. Your mother, Magu was just like you when she was young.” A sheathed sword was strapped to his bare back. _Hannah, Ichino, Akeno. Give me strength. I’m going to avenge you._

Zhin swung off of his horse and walked towards a clearing. The demon he’d been hunting for a decade was lazing in the sun.

“Rise, demon,” Zhin ordered. His voice had grown much deeper and gravelly over the years.

“What?” the demon opened one eye and looked at Zhin. He popped up in surprise when he recognized him. “Oh, Zhin, it’s you. Uh, about last time when you found me in the abyss I was kinda busy with— _ahem—_ important business. I’m assuming that you want to wave that stick around at me. You’ve certainly grown stronger over the years so I’ll stay and humor you for once.”

Zhin drew the sword that had taken the lives of hundreds of demons. “I will have your head,” he said, then rushed the demon in front of him.


End file.
